Unbreakable
by Fates Illusion
Summary: Short moments shared between Kaito and Shinichi
1. Prompt 1: Movies

_**Unbreakable**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Summary:** Short moments shared between Kaito and Shinichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Additional Notes:** These are drabbles prompted by KlutzyKat, written at odd hours of the day and when the mood strikes me. Just as a forewarning, some of these drabbles will have guy/guy relationships (nothing explicit, though!), if you don't like it go ahead and turn back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 1: <strong>

_Movies_

"I can't bear to be without you, please don't leave again!"

Shinichi stared at the tearful face before him, unwilling to tear his eyes away but unable to take the emotions those sorrowful eyes expressed.

"Please don't…" She whispered, tugging lightly on the shirt sleeve clasped in her hands.

Popcorn mixed with confetti shot across the room blocking his vision momentarily as it covered the screen.

"He's doing it to protect you, idiot!" Kaito exclaimed scrambling over the couch to lie in Shinichi's lap while he spoke to the television, alternately making fun of what was being said or adapting certain voices and adding his own ridiculous lines.

"Kaito…"

Shinichi watched as the magician shifted his head minutely so that one cobalt eye was focused on him only for it to widen in surprise and thinly veiled glee as he bent down and captured his lips in a small kiss.

"Thank you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kaito wrapped himself around the detective, "Anytime, Shin-chan!" He nuzzled his chin gently before whispering in a gentle tone, "Anytime."

They sat like that, content, through the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>So, I was digging through my notebooks trying to scrounge up my planning for one of my stories because my computer apparently ate what I had typed up, and I found some drabbles that I was writing for fun with KlutzyKat's encouragement. The prompts are all on her and I write whatever comes to mind with a couple of words or a situation. They're not all Detective ConanMagic Kaitou but these are undoubtedly my most favorite.

Hope you enjoy,

_Fates Illusion_


	2. Prompt 2: Diet Coke

_**Unbreakable**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Summary:** Short moments shared between Kaito and Shinichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Additional Notes:** These are drabbles prompted by KlutzyKat, written at odd hours of the day and when the mood strikes me. Just as a forewarning, some of these drabbles will have guy/guy relationships (nothing explicit, though!), if you don't like it go ahead and turn back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 2: <strong>

_Diet Coke_

Astonished sapphire eyes gazed at the mess laid out before him.

Police lay in a dog-pile, groaning as they were covered in a mess of glue, honey, glitter, and feathers. Pink smoke continued to protrude from the grandfather clock where the day's target had previously hung from the still swinging pendulum.

Nakamori was actually tearing at his hair and his precious wooden pipe lay in pieces on the floor.

Hakuba and Hattori were probably the worst of the lot, Shinichi noted with a mixture of sympathy and humor. Dressed in pink and yellow leotards with eye-searing orange wigs, the two high school detectives were chained together in a compromising position and then to add insult to injury they were bound to a Kaitou Kid statue that he was positive hadn't been there before with Hakuba's own handcuffs.

Turning a flat stare to the hysterical thief at his side, Conan let loose a sigh, "That's it; you're only getting diet coke before heists from now on."

Kid froze before turning a wounded look on the shrunken detective.

"But Shin-chan~!" He whined, blue eyes glistening with only partially forced tears.

It was futile though, Shinichi's gaze was adamant and Kaito knew when it was time to give in.

"Fiiiine…"

He pouted when Shinichi gave him a pat on the head.

* * *

><p>I can't remember why I was being so cruel to Hakuba and Heiji when I wrote this, but looking back I have to say I had fun doing it!<p> 


	3. Prompt 3: Traffic

_**Unbreakable**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Summary:** Short moments shared between Kaito and Shinichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Additional Notes:** These are drabbles prompted by KlutzyKat, written at odd hours of the day and when the mood strikes me. Just as a forewarning, some of these drabbles will have guy/guy relationships (nothing explicit, though!), if you don't like it go ahead and turn back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 3: <strong>

_Traffic_

"Should we really be going this way?"

Violet eyes peered over the bridge to their left watching the cars sit, bumper-to-bumper, on the highway out of Kyoto.

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

Kaito gazed mutely at his boyfriend before looking to the dashboard of their white rental.

The answer floating in his mind almost terrified him. _Almost_.

Taking another look at the highway where the cars _weren't moving_, Kaito took a deep breath and unleashed the beast.

With a shaky sigh and a silent prayer to Lady Luck he pointed to a less busy road running parallel to the highway. "If we go fast enough you might even make it in time for Detective Samonji…" As soon as the words left his lips Kaito's face paled, remembering the last time he encouraged his occaisionally short boyfriend to view speed limits as suggestions.

It was the first time the Moonlight Thief realized that Shinichi had learned more than acting from his Mother.

Sapphire orbs watched the array of emotions spread across the magician's face before he leant forward and gave him a chaste kiss, observing as his white-faced nervousness was swept underneath a bright red blush.

As Kaito tried to get a hold of his flustered thoughts Shinichi leaned back, relaxed, and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

As the car squealed down the road and his boyfriend with it, Shinichi let a sly smirk slip past as strong arms tightened around his waist.

He has learned a lot from his Mother, indeed.

* * *

><p>This was spawned on a four hour trip (that should normally only have taken an hour, tops) in an extremely hot car. I'm pretty sure Kaito wouldn't normally be nervous with some reckless driving but every time I picture Shinichi with Yukiko's insane driving skills I can't help but also see the magician finally discovering at least one of his limits.<p>

Well, this is all I had stocked for Detective Conan. I'll probably come up with more soon enough, so keep an eye out!


	4. Prompt 4: Fish Tank

_**Unbreakable**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Summary:** Short moments shared between Kaito and Shinichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Additional Notes:** These are drabbles prompted by KlutzyKat, written at odd hours of the day and when the mood strikes me. Just as a forewarning, some of these drabbles will have guy/guy relationships (nothing explicit, though!), if you don't like it go ahead and turn back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 4: <strong>

_Fish Tank_

This was punishment for something, he was sure of it, Kaito mused thoughtfully as he tried not to stare at the _finny things _floating in front of him.

Gaping mouths and vacant stares would do nothing to help his concentration and he needed absolute focus if he wanted to escape this heist with his pride (and his identity) intact and his target in hand.

Biting back a scowl, Kaito turned his head away from the glimmering sapphire that taunted him from its perch in the center of one of many of Jirokichi's saltwater fish tanks to observe as Nakamori Ginzo, inspector in charge of the Task Force assigned to catching him, gave a pep speech meant to inspire them and get them rearing to charge at him.

Maybe he'd be able to play Pile on the Bandit with them, he thought cheerfully, hiding a razor sharp grin beneath the shadows cast from his police cap. As he cast his gaze downward to avoid being noticed, he spotted the most likely cause behind his newest hiccup.

Edogawa Conan was eyeing the tank with a predator's smile, sapphire eyes sharp behind false glasses.

The not-child's expression sent shivers trailing down his spine as he considered just what it was he had done recently to earn his best friend's wrath. It couldn't have been what happened at the last heist, the disguise had been for his protection… Really! After all, Snake wouldn't be expecting prideful Kudo Shinichi to show up dressed as a girl to wreak havoc at Kaitou Kid's heist. It was even more necessary because the brilliant detective had once again foiled the Raven's plans to kill their white-clad nuisance.

Racking his brain, Kaito missed the huff of amusement sent his way by the sometimes short great detective.

He wondered how long it would take the masked thief to realize the jewel lying on the bottom of the tank was a fake. He hoped he would at least be able to watch when Kaito discovered the truth; it would be well worth it if he could see that infamous Poker Face slip, even for a second.

Masking a snort behind a raised hand he turned his head away so he wouldn't give the game away too early.

Let's see him turn Shinichi into a girl again, he thought with wicked glee.

* * *

><p>Kaito's torture can be blamed entirely on KlutzyKat, Shinichi on the other hand… *grins*<p> 


	5. Prompt 5: Cake Face

_**Unbreakable**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Summary:** Short moments shared between Kaito and Shinichi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Additional Notes:** These are drabbles prompted by KlutzyKat, written at odd hours of the day and when the mood strikes me. Just as a forewarning, some of these drabbles will have guy/guy relationships (nothing explicit, though!), if you don't like it go ahead and turn back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 5: <strong>

_Cake Face_

He should have known.

As soon as Kaito proposed a "birthday game" it should have been clear to him, even if it wasn't to anyone else.

The smile Kaito wore, very familiar to those that chased a certain phantom thief, when everyone agreed with the birthday boys request should have been the dead give-away.

Shinichi cursed his newly discovered weakness to puppy-dog eyes as he stretched behind him while trying in vain to keep his balance.

_Two more inches…_

Snaking his leg between another leg and someone's arm, he nudged his hand just a little further, his target now within his reach. Eyes narrowed on the target, he flexed his toes and angled downwards a little.

_Almost there!_

Just as his toe tapped the yellow circle he realized that he had made a fatal mistake.

Tangled as he was between Hakuba's leg and Aoko's arm, the moment either of them moved –even an inch- he'd lose his balance.

His breath hitched as his gaze turned to what lay underneath all of them.

Chocolate frosting glistened in an almost mocking manner in the dim lighting of the kitchen, the only room Chikage agreed to allow them play Kaito's game in.

Glancing up, Shinichi watched as the messy-haired teen spun the dial with a large grin stretching across his face. It seems Shinichi wasn't the only one to realize his mistake… The only consolation the detective could find was that Kaito wouldn't cheat just to get a desired result.

A gentle click reached his ears as the hand stopped spinning and spelled out Shinichi's fate.

"Hakuba, left leg – green."

_Crap!_

Shinichi didn't even have a chance to brace himself, one moment he was somewhat steady, and the next he was falling face forward right into Kaito's consolation prize.

Before he could recover, he felt a finger trail across his partially buried cheek before it pulled away with a glob of chocolate icing and cake crumbs.

"Mmm… Kaa-chan always knows the best cakes to get…" Kaito peered down with a brilliant smile, "you wear it well, Shin-chan~!"

Nobody missed the brilliant red that stained what was visible on the detective's cheeks.

* * *

><p>It's KlutzyKat's birthday today and by her request… and prompt… we have a new little drabble! Happy B-day, KlutzyKat!<p> 


End file.
